


Things You Learn

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week (august 2014) [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pokemon, Any Trainer, nights are cold when you're on the road"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Learn

**Author's Note:**

> For the current Challenge week at fic_promptly

Nights are often cold when you are traveling as a Pokemon Trainer and you have to set up camp with the help of your Pokemon. Especially when there isn't a town or city nearby.

So its best to travel with a fire type Pokemon on your active team at all times even if you don't intend to spend the night outside in the cold. That is something that you sometimes might be unprepared for, but have to be prepared for.

Its something you have to learn for yourself, because its one of those things that no one will tell you about.

She's drawn from her drifting thoughts as a warm body presses against her side and smiles gently at her Flareon as she falls asleep.


End file.
